Father
by supernaural fan
Summary: What john has given to his sons over the years
1. Chapter 1

This is like my other stories brother and brother 2 but with john and what he has done for his sons

Age 4 and 8: John spent the whole day with his son at the zoon in the city that they were in at the time. Even though he would much rather be looking for another hunt or using the money spent to get in on ammo and guns he did this for his sons to see the smiles on there faces to remind him of the time he first took dean to the zoo with Mary.

Age 6 and 10: John let dean go on a three-day school camp, there was nothing to hunt near by and dean really wanted this so he let him. John made sure dean had salt and holy water before he left and a mobile just incase. He spent the whole weekend helping Sam with maths and English.

Age 7 and 11: John went to one of sams parent days at school when the children get to show their mum and dad what they have been up too in class.

He could not resist those eyes when Sam looked at him filled with so much love and trust. That night he took both Sam and dean out pizza then a movie. He fell asleep half way through but enjoyed it when Sam and dean kept telling him their favorite parts of the film.

Age 8 and 12: John took the weekend off when dean came down with the chicken pox he should of been driving to black stone creek, but dean was sick and he needed his rest. He also helped Sam out with his school project about witch trials, it was his job to know anyway and Sam learnt something he could use as well.

Age 10 and 14: When Sam turned 10 john brought him some books and a tape player with head phones even though he thought he should of gotten that special gun that would have been perfect for Sam. Sam wanted this and he wanted Sam to be happy. On deans 14th birthday he brought dean new music tapes and a ticket to a concert for one of those bands he loved he also got him a fake ID so he would be able to get in. John trusted dean not to drink or get into any trouble.

Age 12 and 16: John took dean to get his driver license even though he all ready had one he though dean could do with the real deal. He also stopped half way through a hunt when Sam suddenly became ill and spent two weeks in hospital, Sam had to have his appendix out john had missed it in the first place because he was too busy with a hunt, Sam had told him he felt sick, and john only believed him when he collapsed in the middle of the woods He could only blame him self not Sam not dean, Sam is his son, so to make up for his mistake he rarely left the hospital only when he had to make dean go to school, that was hard enough without waiting for Sam to wake up after surgery. He would not make the same mistake twice. He also went out a brought Sam his very own laptop when he woke up.

This is only the first half ill add more soon


	2. Chapter 2

AGE 13 and 17: when dean was 17 john gave him the impala, because he need more room for the new weapons he had brought and it would be easier on the time spent on picking the boys up from school. When Sam was 13 john gave him a laptop, this meant allot of the research time they spent at the library they could now spend at whatever hotel they were staying at.

AGE 14 and 18: When Sam was 14 John decided to take both boys on a hunt for a black dog located in the middle of the woods. The hunt went wrong and all three of them got split up. About half an hour after john had found dean the two of them found Sam unconscious with his leg stuck in a bear trap. Sam had to spend two weeks in the hospital because of blood loss and infection and another 4 weeks on crouches. John also took time of from hunting for dean's high school graduation.

Age 15 and 19: When dean was 19 he took dean on a hunt for a spirit that lived near the water. At the time john had let Sam go on a hunt at his new friends house, the kid had done well in finding this new hunt for them. The hunt did not go exactly as planned and dean was knocked out cold and thrown in to the water and nearly drowned. If it weren't for a man walking by dean would have died that night. John said he would never let dean near water on a hunt again. That only lasted 2 months, but john all ways made sure none of his boys ever fell into the water.

AGE 17 and 21: When Sam was 17 john let Sam go to prom even though he had been to one before, and he let Sam go the big party after as well. He let dean go out to a bar alone to hustler mainly because he new most of the night dean would be watch Sam to make sure he did not get in to trouble. He also let dean go and help father Jim on a hunt while and Sam took care of a spirit.

AGE 18 and 22: When Sam was 18 he had a huge fight with him over Sam wanting to go to collage. This resulted in him telling his own son never to come back if he walked out the door. Sam did leave and john relised his mistake the moment the door closed, that he may have just lost his youngest son forever. The look on deans' face made him feel like some one had ripped his heart out. Five days later he headed out alone leaving dean to finish of a hunt alone. He

ended up sitting in the car out side Sam's dorm room but he could not bring him self to go inside and tell Sam how sorry he was and how proud he is. Instead he waited till he saw Sam leave and let him self in. John put up his own protection symbols at the doors and windows.

I will add more soon. Sorry for any mistakes my computer isn't picking any up. I know In some cases Australian Grammar is different from other though.


	3. Chapter 3

John left dean because he knew the demon had returned and would likely go after his youngest Sam. He knew that if he went to Stanford Sam would not leave but if dean went Sam would go with him because he could never say no to dean as a child.

When john found out about jess he wanted to go straight to Sam, but he knew he couldn't. He needed to find this demon before it hurt his family any more then it all ready had. He has all ways want Sam to under stand why catching and killing this demon was his top priority, but not like this not because he lost the girl he love the same way hi lost Mary.

He knew one day he would see his sons again but that would not be any time soon.


End file.
